Gundam Seed Destiny's Epilogue: The battle of Onogro
by jiradajoy
Summary: (POST GSD, ASUCAGA) [Chapter 4 updates] The story took place right after the ending of GSD remastered. Naturals and Coordinators live together peacefully. But the dangerous enemies are getting approached . The new battle then begins. How Athrun and Cagalli going to deal.
1. Chapter 1: Honeymoon Present

**Gundam Seed Destiny's Post series : The battle of Onogro**

Hello everybody :))

Here is my first fanfic of Gundam Seed Destiny, it's the story after the ending of the series

Firstly, I'm a ASUCAGA fans so this story will be mainly about them, including with other seed characters as well. Since I'm still disappointing about the uncleared ending of the GSD remastered. Here's my own story which I wanna share.

If you like this story, please feel free to share and give me some reviews

_* Sorry in advanced for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language_

_* The characters and some storylines are credited to Sunrise_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Honeymoon present**

The quiet night with the moon and stars shone on the sky across the wide area of the Indian Ocean, in this peaceful night the deep-red mobile suit was flying across the ocean. Inside the cockpit of the mobile suit, Athrun Zala observed the GPS monitor in front of him in order to find his right landing location. Tonight, unlike every time he piloted Justice for fighting in the battlefield, instead of wearing the Orb's pilot uniform; he wore only a white shirt with comfortable long black pants and more likely he was not alone inside the cockpit.

"Hmm…" Cagalli slowly woke up and escape from her sweet dream. She was sitting on his lap with her head rested on Athrun's right shoulder since they had been sitting in the cockpit for almost two hours already.

"Athrun, where are we right now?" she asked him, still feeling a bit sleepy.

"We're almost there, I see the landing area already, look" he pointed toward, what she saw is the small isolated island with the rows of turned on lights, showed the landing spot for the mobile suit.

The blonde still wondered where was he took her after they just finished their big wedding ceremony in Orb, not including the surprise stories before that. Three months earlier since the ending of the battle of Messiah, Athrun was assigned to be the high Admiral of Orb's army as soon as he decided to come back to Orb. He intently rejected the request from ZAFT's council for the high commander position, just because he wanted to stay with the blond princess. He also decided to use his real name unlike before which he needed to use the alias of Alex Dino. Surprisingly, all Orbs' people were very happy and accepted him proudly to be the admiral; thanks for this success fight for protecting Orb previously. After the Archangel landed after coming back from space, she was stunned to see her beloved blue-haired coordinator dressed in Orb's uniform walking out of the shuttle. They hugged each other, not aware many pairs of eyes watching the couple and applauded happily.

Cagalli smiled when thought back to the moment, the most surprising moment was that Athrun proposed to her on the night after he came back from PLANT for escorting Kira. They were walking together in the park inside Athha's mansion.

" …_, so my little brother decided to stay in PLANT?, Lacus would be really happy!" Cagalli mentioned_

" _You know, he said to me that after Lacus has been promoted to be the new leader" said Athrun " that he want to support her as much as possible and will be regret if he did not choose to stay by her side."_

"_True, since they are really perfect for each other, also Lacus is a strong woman I'm sure she will be the great chairwoman."_

_Athrun silently checked his pocket 'well I think it's time…' _

_He gently took the Orb's princess left hand made Cagalli turned to him. "Athrun?"_

"_Cagalli, I knew I've done many mistakes in the past war, for went back to ZAFT and even fought with Orb's army" he continued speaking " I'm sorry I did not be with you when you were facing with difficult situation, including that marriage…" he chuckled for a moment._

"_Athrun, why are you bringing this up so sudden?" Cagalli said, gently use her another hand to touch his face "I said to you before right that there's nothing to be apologize. We all can do mistakes, I also did. I have already forgiven you for all that issues." she smiled._

_Athrun answered "But this time, I will make sure I do it right" _

"_Wh…what do you mean?" _

_He slowly stepped forward and had his knee knelt down in front of the blond princess, he took a small box from his shirt's pocket. "I might have not said this to you before but… when I was fighting along with the Minerva, I felt so miserable and found that this was not the right path for me anymore" he sighed. "that's why I decided to escape from ZAFT's army because I finally realized what I want to do."_

"_and the person who gave me all the answers is … you, Cagalli" _

_Cagalli didn't know how to react right now, her head was spinning about the words that he just said. Although she was shocked, the happiness seemed to get flowed into her slightly. Athrun began opening the small box showing the red beautiful ruby's engagement ring, the dark from the sky helped making the ring glowed even more._

" _Cagalli Yula Athha, will you marry me?"_

* * *

And that's their entire story. The couple finally got married at the Haumea Temple in the Onogro island, all of their friends and comrades came to congratulate them. Kira, Lacus, Shin, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Yzak and Dearka came down from PLANT. The private reception ceremony were also held inside Athha's manor in the evening of their wedding day. The last thing she remembered was Athrun took her out of the manor, with their friends teased and whistled before both of them getting on a car. She saw Kira and Lacus watched them with a smile on their faces which looked like they were planning something. The car arrived at the base where Justice was kept.

Then later she found herself fell asleep on her husband's lap while he was piloted the mobile suit. And finally, it was landed on an isolated island somewhere that she did not know.

" Okay, we're here" Athrun said happily while helping her to get-off the Justice. With the confusion on her face about where this place is and why did Athrun bring her here in such a nighttime.

"Athrun, just tell me where are you taking me" Cagalli said with the annoy feeling "It seems like you … Kira and Lacus, all of you, were planning for something without telling me anything. Ughhh! Jeez"

"Nah nah, I'm sorry for that Cagalli, but I really want to show you something and tonight is really a perfect time."

He took her hand and walked her out of the landed area in the underground; they took the elevator up and found the walking passage which is decorated with the glowed lights with well-built wooden floor and creamy walls. After few minutes, they found the big elegant wooden door in front of them. Athrun looked back to the blond lady stood behind him.

"You ready?" Athrun asked

Cagalli simply nodded, a little feeling of excite came into her. Finally Athrun opened the door and let her walked into the room.

"Wow…"

Cagalli finally realized that they were inside a beautiful furnished living room, next to the living room is the small kitchen. She began to walk around; across the living room is the big sliding glass door leads to the balcony with the full view of the sea. She walked out and easily felt the sea breeze outside.

Cagalli continued surveying the room with amuse like a little girl, which made Athrun glanced at her warmly. She begun walking to the cozy bedroom which of course has the sliding glass door meets the balcony, the room was also well-decorated and has a big king size bed in the middle with a vast of red roses placed besides. Of course from the room, the full view of the beautiful sea also is seen as well.

Suddenly, one thought has run through her mind. She went back to the balcony again and looked around the beach. There were also a row of lights along the beaches side, and she finally saw one thing that could tell the location of this place and the reason why Athrun took her here.

"Is that the cave we stayed two years ago?" she pointed towards the corner of the long beach, there was a cave under the cliff.

Athrun smiled "You finally know" placing the arm around her shoulder "It took me amount of time as well to search for this island, since last time we did not pay much attention to it. Thanks Kira for helping me found its coordinates."

"So that's what you guys hide me all the time, huh?" Cagalli mentioned "but I'm very happy and surprised you've actually built the house on this island, no problem at all?"

"This island is isolated anyway, we've carefully checked and contacted with the Earth Alliances for the permission." Athrun answered "And really thanks to Kisaka-san, Miss Myrna and others to help me arrange all of this, I was really afraid you might know about this before especially a week before the wedding. They did it because they want to give you a present for our wedding and did not want to tell you until the end of the ceremony."

Cagalli pouted a bit "You know, before I was pretty mad but… now I'm so happy for all you guys did for me." She began walked to him and held his two hands "Thank you Athrun, it's such a fantastic gift."

Athrun held her hand and gave a light kiss "Really glad you like it, are you tired?"

"Urrr.. yea, but don't worry. Just a bit"

"You should go have a bath, the bathroom is there. And I think Miss Myrna has already brought all clothes, they should be in the closet." Said Athrun

"R..Right," Cagalli responded slowly, she did not understand herself why she was this nervous.

"That's my girl" He kissed her forehead and smiled at her which made her blushed; before walking out of the bedroom. She waited until Athrun walked out and closed the door, and then she walked quietly to the bathroom. Cagalli closed the bathroom's door, and before she could think of anything, she leaned her back against the door, give a big sigh. More than anything she placed her hand on her chest, feeling herself trembled and the faster beat of her heart.

'Jeezz, why am I this nervous!, Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala, it's very normal for the couple to stay together, sleep on the same bed and … and do such a thing!'

'Remember, we have slept in the same room before, it's not your first time!'

'But not on the same bed… what if I… my body is not that nice and ough! … my boobs, my… , will he see it all tonight?'

'Stop thinking, Cagalli. You might not the only one to get nervous, Athrun might be as well. There's nothing to worry. Okay? Take a deep breath' finally she felt she could control herself 'Go, take a shower and act normally.'

With the thought of a bit … nervous, she started having a bath. The aroma of the fragrances and the freshness from the water really helped her body reduced the tension and more refreshed. About 20 minutes later, she covered herself with a bathrope and opened the door slightly; looked to make sure Athrun was not in the bedroom before she came out.

'Okay, let's see' Cagalli found the closet and dressing area which is at the corner of the bedroom. She opened the closet tried to find the shirt and long pants pajamas she normally wear, but with surprise she found only strap dresses, some of them were a bit see through which could show her skin beneath. The dress is in heart-shape which could showed a bit the upper part of her breasts. 'What the…' she thought. Seriously, all the clothes are so feminine. How could she faced Athrun while wearing such a sexy dress?

Seconds later, she found a small note stick inside the closet's door.

_Cagalli, I could imagine your surprised face right now._

_Miss Myrna and I helped choosing all of your clothes you should wear for your honeymoon._

_Wish you have the beloved moment with your husband_

_Love _

_Miriallia_

_P.S. Please don't make your guardian upset, Okay :)_

"Well, what do I do?" Cagalli pouted sadly, her hand grabbed one of the dresses. All her thought was filled with that how could she survive through this night alone with her newly-wedded husband.

* * *

How was it? Hope you guys really like the story.

You can count it's the little gift for all asucaga fans.

See you in next chapter :)) Their night will be really fun


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight

**Chapter 2: Moonlight**

Hello everybody, hope you all doing well

I'm sorry that the story came out so late, apparently I just flied back from France for holiday with my family. And I've already fell in love with the country and nice people there.

Anyway, here's the chapter. This was a gift for you asucaga fans. It was a bit shorter than previous episode

Hope you're all enjoy

* * *

**5 mins after Athrun walked out of the bedroom**

" Hello? Yep we've landed Kira...About 30 mins...everything's fine, Cagalli was very amused... Uh huh sure...all facilities are good, remember I designed the system here...the news? No I haven't looked yet"

Athrun picked up his headphone and connected it with his phone, he was having a talk with Kira which called him a moment after he and his wife arrived at the house. He could not deny the feelings that he felt Kira acted more like a protective brother which of course made him more alert for a bit.

He began turned on his laptop and opened the news page like Kira said. It came out all of the news station around the globe reported their top news to be the grand wedding of Orb. Shortly, Athrun could felt his face getting more red, he let his jaws slightly drop. In front of him was the photo of the very public scene that he and Cagalli were kissing passionately at the Altar during the wedding ceremony with the headline "Glorious day of Orb, Natural and coordinator finally become one.". Cagalli looked very elegant in her long white bridal dress, she was hugged by Athrun who wore white tuxedo and white pants, looking sharper than before.

" hey, Athrun... Athrun, can you hear me?"

"Huh huh? What did you say?" He then began push out from the photo with Kira's voice. " sorry I was er.. shock. wow, that was the most public thing I've ever done in my life, I would swear" Athrun answered. "but I feel that at least I could make her feel happy today"

"of course you can, that's why she loves you and decide to share a life with you." Kira responed proudly before changing to serious tone " take a good care of her, okay?"

" I will, Kira, I will"

After they finished the conversation, Athrun hung up his phone and turned off his laptop. Although he had prepared himself for the news and how his life will be changed a few days later, he could not deny the nervousness in his married life with Cagalli. From now on, Cagalli will not be just his lover, they has been bonded together with love as the real husband and wife.

Suddently, a loud objects dropping sound was heared from the bedroom. He then turned his head and walked toward the door, began knocking gently.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

" yea yea! I'm fine... I'm fine .. Almost done." He heard her responded with hurry.

" are you sure?" He asked her again

" of course hamster brain" she said with annoy 'clank clank ,tup tup' he heard noises again" okay okay, you can come in"

'Hamster brain?' Athrun thought with laugh, it's been so long for him to be called by this name. She usually called him by this name when she was frustrated only. Then he opened the door slowly and his eyes were widen when saw the small alarm clocks and decoration dolls placed on the bedhead, now laid down on the floor of the bedroom. More than anything he saw his wife sat on the edge of the bed while covered her body her body from shoulder to knee with layers of bed sheets and blanket.

"I was pulling the bed sheets out of the bed but it was so tight, and my arms were bumped to the clock" she said quietly

"Why are you covering yourself with the bed sheets?" He asked her with confused. " Are you feeling unwell?"

" no no, I'm really fine" she said with the blushed face, especially when his emerald eyes stared intently to her. "Don't ask me so many questions, just go take a shower, damn it!"

" ... ah, right" Athrun responded , he thought sometimes his lovely princess became more cute every day. Although he did not a person who love to tease but he realized he usually be like this especially when he was with her.

* * *

**15 mins later**

Athrun walked out from the bathroom wearing a bath-rope to cover his body. Cagalli suddenly blushed when seeing his handsome face, his hair was a bit wet which made him more sexy. She could see the haumea pendant that she gave him three years ago on his chest including the platinum wedding band on his ring finger.

He began sat down next to her on the bed while using the small towel to dry his hair. The nervousness ran through her body, tonight will be the first night she will stay with Athrun, not lovers but as husband and wife.

"Cagalli" she could felt his hand rested on her shoulder " why don't you take off the bedsheet? I think it makes you uncomfortable". He said gently while looking at her.

" It's nothing, you see.." She responded, tried to think of words to say to him " it's just.. my pajamas, it looks too errr...well.. funny ."

" funny? just that? Cagalli, you should not be worry about this stuff" Athrun replied "remember, I'm your husband. I won't laugh at you."

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked him again for sure "Don't stare at me too much then" she began uncovered the bed sheets. Suddently, Athrun could felt his breath stopped when seeing the scene in front of him. His wife were wearing a beautiful light green dress, it was only a knee length. The dress has two straps which could show her bare shoulder and her white smooth skin. Upper part of the dress was cut in hearted shape and a bit see-through on her waist, which could definitely show the curvy details of her body so well. He could felt his eyes widen with the stunning feeling and could feel the hotness flowed around his body; the tiny blush was on his cheek. Immediately, Cagalli used her hands to cover the upper part of her body while turning her head away from Athrun's stunning face.

"Enough, stop staring! I looked so ugly." she shouted with embarrassed, her face was now completely red like a beetroot. Tonight was definitely the moment that she dressed the sexiest clothes that she has ever worn in her life, not only that, she was now in front of a man who captured her heart and he totally saw everything. 'Oh Haumea, please… how can I face him, I look so embarrassed… What if he ah!' Her thought was immediately cut-off when a pair of strong arms embraced around her body. The hands gently touched her bare shoulder. She turned back, more than anything, Athrun's face was now buried on her back, she could felt his silky hair tickled her neck and his nose was on her shoulder.

"Athrun? What are you doing?"

He reluctantly pulled her close to his body; her back was pressed firmly on his chest. He kissed her bare shoulder which made her blush more. Her scent was so sweet and her skin was so smooth. He thought it would be really hard for him to stop himself.

"Who in the world will think you look ugly, princess?" Athrun whispered with his usual husky voice while murmured his lips to her shoulder. "You know what I'm thinking? I think you look absolutely beautiful tonight and I'm so lucky that now I have you … in my arms"

Cagalli didn't know how to react, her mind of course was still nervous but she could felt the love and joy gently ran through her. She has never seen this part of Athrun before, Athrun who was so quiet and serious could have the romantic side that could make all the girls in the universe fell for him easily. Now she had the slight tears from her eyes, it was not the tears from sadness like the day she was about to marry with Yuna Roma Seiran, it was definitely the tears of joy. Slowly, she turned herself facing him and hugged him tightly, letting her face buried on his muscular chest to hide her redden face.

Athrun let his emerald eyes looked at his wife lovingly; he never had this kind of feelings to other's women before. Not Lacus, not Meer, not Meyrin; only her could make he felt like this. The woman that stole his heart and made him swore to protect her with his life eternally. He began using his hand to careless her face to look at him, their eyes stared and fill with love; he could felt her face came closer to him. He closed his eyes slowly when felt his lips finally landed on hers.

It was like an electric spark, he kissed her gently careless her lips like it was the most precious thing to him; before getting hungrier, deeper and more passionate. Cagalli let go of her feelings, letting her body acted what it needed to do, she moved her hand that on his chest to embrace around his neck, allowed him to kiss her deeper. Athrun held her body tightly, afraid that she might be disappear if he let go. He slowly leaned her to lie down on the bed, never broke the kiss.

Athrun hesitantly broke the kiss before moving his lips to her neck, he kissed her and careless her gently making Cagalli felt so happy. She gave a light moan when felt his lips on her skin, his body was now pressed firmly against her body. She could see his bare chest easily because he was wearing only a bath rope. His lips slightly came down from her neck to her collarbone, he began kissed it gently which made his wife moan with pleasure, the kiss was moved to her shoulder while he removed her strap of her dress. Cagalli as well started to pull of his bath rope as he allowed her to do, she removed the upper part of the rope showing his well-built body which could made all the girls gone wild.

They began kissing each other again with passion, his hands roamed over her beautiful body; from her shoulder, breasts, waist and her slim thighs. Cagalli put her hand around his neck, allowing him to get more access.

"Cagalli" Athrun said slowly, his eyes looked at her lovingly

"Athrun" she responded, her face was now red and contained pleasure from their activities

"I'm sorry, I could not control myself anymore" he proposed "I never have this kind of feelings before. I don't know what to do"

Tenderly, Cagalli pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. Athrun eyes widen with surprise, this was the first time she kissed him first. She broke the kiss slowly while looked at him

"Athrun, we are married remember, I did not feel sad about this. I 'm so happy we have bond together. You're the only one that made me feel like this" she touched his face with her hand "when I'm with you I did not want to be the princess or the representative. I want to be just Cagalli … a normal girl who've already fell for you." She said "Some say naturals and coordinators cannot belong together, but for now I want to forget them all."

"Could you be just Athrun tonight? Not the son of Patrick Zala, not the coordinator; but just Athrun … the only man I love."

Athrun felt no hesitation in his thought, he bended down and kissed Cagalli strongly. Only for her, he would like to be just an ordinary guy name Athrun, who swore to protect his woman with his life. Born on the Zala family was a heavy burden for him, many girls fell for him because of his name and his honor; but not for Cagalli, she's the only person who loves him just the way he is. No matter how naïve and indecisive he is, she still loves him with her heart.

He broke the kiss and took her left hand, he kissed the ring on her finger "I swore I will protect you forever and will not apart from you again. We will always together no matter how good or bad the world is, I will be with you, fight for you and … love you with all my life."

Cagalli smiled sweetly, it was really looked like a knight swore to his princess, an eternal bind that they promised to each other. She put her arms around his neck again, gave him a loving gaze. "say it again, please"

"I love you, Cagalli"

"Athrun"

Their lips met again, this time stronger and deeper than any moment. Their hearts were already melted together; their breaths were short and started to fuse with each other. Cagalli could felt his hand slowly caressing her tight, touching her skin beneath the dress. Athrun removed his rope completely and hugged her close. The pleasure ran through their bodies, they would like to stop this moment if they could. Cagalli's hand griped the pillows firmly while her digging her toes on the bed sheets. Outside, the moon shone brightly for the couple with the stars decorated beautifully.

Athrun and Cagalli were finally bonded together.

* * *

Hope it's not too rated hehe /

Next, the real story will start to begin

Please check it out!


	3. Chapter 3: Approach

**Chapter 3: The approach**

Happy Tuesday everyone

I really glad that now my story already received favourites and reviews; also the increase of followers number 3 Thank you so much, they all gave me the cheer to continue writing the story.

This chapter's plot is continue from Athrun and Cagalli first honeymoon night. I still remembered when I read the previous chapter myself, my face was a bit red lol.

Okay, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget if you like my story please give me the favorites and follows.

* * *

**15****th**** March C.E. 74, 8 am, Athha's manor: Guest wing**

Kira Yamato, the new high commander of ZAFT's army or known as the fiancé of the current chairwoman of PLANT, Lacus Clyne. He woke up lazily and found himself on the single bed inside one of the bedrooms in Athha's manor. Because last night the party finished pretty late so he decided to stay here for a few days; not only for joining the ceremony as the brother of the bride but also he would like to go visit his mother at the newly built orphanage cottage near the Onogro beach.

After he finished changing his outfit, he walked out of the bedroom towards the dining hall located on the inner part of the guest wing. He then found his fiancé right on the way; she wore the blue simple dress and let her hair fell down to cover her shoulders. When she saw him walked towards, she did not forget to give him the beautiful smile like she always did. Kira simply smiled back to her and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Good sleep?" he asked while holding her hand

"Yes, Kira. Couldn't get better" she replied while they started walking along the corridor.

"You know, I'm really glad that we could meet all of our friends yesterday. It's been so long since we came down to Orb."

"Because we both always got busy, being the chairwoman is harder than I thought." Lacus said with the smile

Kira understood what was in his fiancé concerns, it's been almost a month since she had been elected to be the new chairwoman, her life has changed a lot with more responsibilities and high expectations from others. But still, as Lacus Clyne she could manage them so well. "But you've already done well, both you and Cagalli." Kira said while holding her hands tighter to comfort "everybody admires you and I'm really proud of you."

"thank you, Kira"

"I think the others might come down already, I'm starving right now" Kira mentioned happily which made Lacus giggled a bit.

The couple then arrived at the dining hall located in the inner part of the mansion; this room was built for private meetings and was isolated from the offices. Kira saw his friend Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, his new comrates from ZAFT; also Mu, Murrue and Andy already took their seats. Kira and Lacus took seats next to each other while the breakfasts were served.

"Orb has been changing a lot since the war finished, don't you think?" Dearka mentioned while tooking a sip of coffee.

"I agree" Murrue responded "thanks for our great representative and of course her new admiral, they are given many reputations"

"The boy did a good job, I saw many of teenagers already enrolled for the positions in the army" Mu said with laugh "especially lots of girls who applied for the ensigns."

"Could not resist the great Athrun's charm, huh?" Dearka busted into laugh as well. "Cagalli might torture him if she knew this."

Lacus then looked at Murrue and began talked to her "Murrue-san, could I ask what are you planning to do next since the war was already finished?"

"I was about to tell you guys about this, Mu and me have got the positions from the Orb's army school to be the advisors and the experience captains. We both think it's the good chance to relax from the serious fights. Most of the Archangel crews decided to stay in Orb and did they own dream jobs." She kindly replied "Like Miriallia, she told me she would continue to be the photographer again."

"speaking of her, do you know where she is?" Dearka implied when they mentioned about his girlfriend. "she should have come down already."

"Dearka, you bastard" Yzak said with grin

"Who's talking about me?"

All of them turned their faces to the voice they heard, Miriallia Haw stood at the dining hall's door, as beautiful as ever. Dearka finally smiled to see his girlfriend again.

"Where have you been, love?" he asked "How come it took you so long?"

"At least I didn't get up late like you." She said sticking out her tongue playfully "I just came back from the airport."

"Airport? For what?" Kira asked

"Bringing you a surprise" after she finished speaking, there's one person walked out from behind the door. In front of them was the tall, brown hair teenage guy. He wore simple glasses and dressed in the comfortable shirts and pants. Kira then started standing up and walked towards him.

"Sai, how come you are here?" he asked with confused to the guy and gave him a friendly hug. Everybody of course remembered him, Sai Argyle, the former crewmember of the Archangel. After the first war, Sai took a leave from the Archangel team in order to go abroad studying computer science in Scandinavia for many years. Surely, it was so long for him since last time they have met each other since the first war.

"I have already finished with my study, Kira" Sai answered as they broke the hug "I came back to Orb for the position of system developer. So bad I missed the grand wedding yesterday, my flight was delayed due to bad weathers."

"I'm sure Cagalli would be so glad to see you, same with Athrun" Lacus also mentioned

Sai turned his face towards the pink princess and said kindly "Thanks, I have already sent the congrats to Cagalli, hope she won't too busy reading it."

"It might take her a while man, since now they might get busy with the honeymoon activities. Ouch! " Dearka said playfully, making Miriallia used her elbow bumping him "hey, I spoke the truth. Anyway, I feel so jealous for them right now, lying on the sandy beach…".

"Honeymoon?, oh! What do I miss?" Sai mentioned

"Ara Ara, at least the world gives them their moment guys, after being parted from each other for so long." The pink princess said while leaning her head on Kira's shoulder as he smiled back to her.

* * *

**9.30 a.m. In the island on Indian Ocean **

Athrun slowly woke up from his sleep. The sunshine outside started to shone passing through the curtains of the bedroom, the curtain flapped slightly with the motion of the sea breeze, making the morning so beautiful like a painting. The brightness of the sky told him that the time was already late.

Gradually, Athrun saw himself holding the very soft body pressed again his body. Cagalli snuggled deeper into his chest for hiding her face from the sunshine. The bangs from the blond hair covered a bit of her face which made her looks like a cute kitten. He used his hand to brushed the bangs that covered her eye looking how peaceful his wife slept. He used his arm wrapping around her hip and use another hand to gently touch her cheek.

The feeling was so different compared to the moment he found Meer sleep on the same bed with his, he was in terrible shocked, but for her he felt so calm and indeed very happy at the same time. Athrun really hope he could stop the time at this moment. Their bodies were only covered by the blanket, and he could saw the clothes scattered on the floor. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb but consequently it made the blond princess started to wake up.

Cagalli woke up slowly and saw a pair of emerald eyes looked at her lovingly. 'Oh my' , she then realized herself that she was now sleeping on the same bed with her lover, and last night they have…. . 'Oh dear, he saw everything, last night… oh Haumea!' she stared to get blushed madly and covered her face and body completely with the blanket.

"Cagalli, what are you doing? Come out please" Athrun asked her playfully. Although he was not the love-teasing type, sometimes he found it was so fun teasing especially to his wife.

"I just want more sleep, you can go taking a shower first." She replied with embarrass.

"If you're not, I'll make you come out huh?" he said "one… two…. Three!"

"Kyahhh! What are you doing!" Cagalli asked with surprised, Athrun was lifting her body up, making her gasped out loud. He placed her to sit on his lap gently. Cagalli's hand still holding the blanket to cover her body, but her back was still left naked. She then put her hand on his bare-chest for support.

"Pervert coordinator" she said with shy and punched his chest

"Only for you, princess" he said while putting his face came closer to her cheek but she used her hand to cover his mouth. She said embarrassingly;

"Enough Enough! You profiter! Last night we did ….well … a lot!"

Athrun laughed a bit and said she was the one made him be like this, he really like this side of him more and more. He finally saw her swollen red lips from their previous activities. Putting his arms around her waist, made Cagalli leaned closer to him.

"I can't believe that we are actually married" said Athrun playfully

"I still remembered the first moment we met. It was totally unforgettable although the start was not so nice." Cagalli answered which made him gave a handsome smile to her.

"What about now?" he asked

Gently, she looked down at his face and started caressing the details by her fingers. She could not remembered how long she missed him, after he was left to PLANT and again when he went up to space with Archangel. She moved her fingers from his forehead, passing his nose, his cheek and lips. The couple looked at each other eyes; they were fulfilled with love and desire. Without control, Cagalli started lowered her head till their forehead were touched and she gently brushed her lips with his. Suddenly, Athrun hovered himself over hers and kissed her with all the passions; made her eyes widen but she gladly returned the kiss. A few minutes later he broke the kiss reluctantly and stared at her.

"Breakfast?" Cagalli asked

"Don't worry, I'll do it. But not now." Athrun replied with husky voice and covered his lips with hers. Cagalli closed her eyes and decided to stop speaking just for now.

'Athrun Zala, you hamster brain'

* * *

**2 days later, Athha's mansion, the office wings**

Ledonir Kisaka, the commander of the Orb forces was clearing his work in his office. He was usually busy but not much like his blond representative which always work with no limit. After finished signing the last paper, he put his pen down and looked at the clock hanged on the wall, it was now already 4 a.m. Because Cagalli and the high admiral were still on their honeymoon since three days ago, he needed to be the one to be on duty for their absence.

"Still working hard as always" Kisaka turned his attention to the elder lady who walked to his desk

"You should go sleep, Miss Myrna. How come you didn't go to bed?" he asked her back. Myrna, the lady who has been taking care of Cagalli and the leader of the maids looked at him.

"I just missed her I think? I know she has already grown up as the beautiful lady and married but I still worried"

"You shouldn't have, Miss Myrna" Kisaka replied "besides, she does not alone; remember we have the best bodyguard to take care of her."

Myrna nodded "Master Athrun, yes indeed"

After Myrna left, Kisaka started packing his stuff and walked out of the room. Not so long, he suddenly heard the very loud explosion noise from outside the mansion. He then hurried went to the window and saw the big gray smoke at the location where the parliament building located. Many of the people inside the mansion started to wake up, the maids were all looking passed through the windows as well looking panic. Kisaka then saw Kira, Lacus and the others ran toward him.

"Kisaka-san, what's going on?" Kira asked with worry

"The parliament, something's going on there" he replied and suddenly he heard his mobile phone rang then picking up hurriedly

"Yes, Tanaka?" he spoke to one of the soldiers

"Explosion, commander, my team arrived already. We'll go inside and check. I hope there are not injured people inside. Ahh, what… really? send the fireman there hurry up!.. sorry sir, one of my team just told me the explosion was occurred inside the server room sir. We will go there fast"

Kisaka felt so stress, the server room in the parliament was the place the important records of the country were kept. Entering the parliament at night was truly impossible, with all the serious security systems inside the buildings. He was hoping that the country's records did not disappear. With the serious thought, he picked up his phone again and started dialing a number.

* * *

What the heck is that bomb? We will see later, the story has just begun

And Sai was back! Give him a big applause yeah!

See you soon in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: G

**Chapter 4: G**

"Cagalli, Cagalli…"

Cagalli heard the voice keep calling her name, the voice felt so familiar in her thought. She started to open her eyes and found herself stood alone, not inside the house on the honeymoon island; instead she was on the roof top of the very high skyscraper. She looked around with confused, she were supposed to lay down on her bed with her husband. She still wore a dress pajama. The view around her was all the buildings, below were streets filled with many cars. She started to feel her body shaking from how high she was standing from the ground below.

Cagalli step back with confuse, she could felt the strong wind blew against her body, made her skin so chilled. She kept walking backward, did not realize her body almost fell off the edge of the building.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed with fear. Cagalli suddenly lose the balance and started to fell off the building. She then swung her arms to lift her body back up, she could felt her heart dropped down to the ground. She started to realize the view in front of her and the sea, it was surely the Orb

Then she saw explosions and fire scattered around the whole city. Her eyes widen with shocked. The buildings started to collapse and burnt down, the sky now change from dark to red and full with black smoke. Cagalli placed two hands around her head 'what the hell is going on!'

"Cagalli"

She heard it again, the familiar voice calling her name. She turned her face back and saw the tall figure stood behind her, she moved forward to see who's in front of her and she was amazed of what she saw.

"Father?"

She could not believe what she saw, it was Uzumi Nara Athha the former representative of Orb and more than anything, Cagalli's father. Her eyes then filled with tears, she thought her father already died from the self-destruction just before the beginning of the first war. She ran towards him.

"Father? Is that you?" she still kept running toward her father but the more she moved, his figure started to move far away. With shiver, she could heard him speak;

"The city's burning, the enemy's approaching Cagalli, please protect Orb and everyone."

"What?" Cagalli asked "Father, what's going on, please… please don't leave me"

With frighten, she saw her father's body started burning with fire, like the time he did the self-explosion, his body flexed, he looked so much in pain. She then covered her eyes because she could not see such this heart-tortured scene. No, this cannot be true…she just saw her own father's body burned in front of her eyes. Cagalli started to lose her mind, keeping screamed and wish to stop this nightmare.

"Father!"

"Father please don't leave me."

"Father"

"Cagalli, Cagalli…"

"Father! No!"

"Cagalli, can you hear me? please wake up!"

"FATHER!"

"CAGALLI!"

Immediately, she could felt her eyes opened , panted heavily ; she saw the pair of emerald eyes stared at her with so much worried. Her shoulders were gripped firmly by his two hands. Her body was lying down on the bed but now full of sweats on her face and her back. Still, it could not compare with the things she just saw. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she could not hold back anymore.

Cagalli then hugged Athrun tightly, putting her face on his shoulder. Athrun willingly embraced her firmly. He gently rubbed her hair and her back, he could felt the wetness from her tears through his shirt also on his hand, the sweat from her back.

"Cagalli.."

She hugged Athrun as tight as she could which he hugged her tightly as well.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's just a nightmare."

"Athrun…" She sobbed on his chest, he could feel again the wetness through his shirt. "My father … I saw him…and Orb…the city was burning"

He hugged the close, and gently caressed her back, tried to comfort her. Breaking the silence, his phone started to rang. He felt a bit annoy but step forward to pick up the phone. The screen showed the contact name 'Kisaka'.

"Hello, Kisaka-san"

"Admiral, I'm so sorry if I wake you up but there's a bad situation in Orb"

Athrun was shocked "What did you say?"

"There was the explosion at the parliament building but luckily only the main server room was destroyed" Kisaka explained him "No dead person, some guards were injured. But the worst thing is the data kept especially the criminal records cannot be recovered. Now all the guards have everything in control but we still need to discuss about the data. I'm afraid it might have been stolen."

"No evidence at all on the one who is behind this?"

"We have found the cover of the bomb used, Admiral" said Kisaka "after we have examined it carefully, we could know more about what might happen."

"Okay, if there's any updates please inform me then, I'll discuss with Cagalli first and see when we could fly back."

After he finished talking with Kisaka, Athrun turned to Cagalli and told her about the situation in Orb. Her face went pale but can still control herself. She started to think back about the scene she just saw, the fear that it might be true.

"Let's go now, Athrun." Cagalli said "I'm so worried about Orb."

"Cagalli"

"I feel sad that we have to end our honeymoon but… I… I could not just sit by when there's something bad happen in Orb."

Athrun could felt the care that his wife gave to Orb, as the representative of the country. But this time, not only her; this time the feeling was surely hurt him as well as the high admiral.

"Okay, but before we go you should take a rest Cagalli" Athrun thought with worried " you could not sleep almost the whole night right? I could tell. We will leave early."

Cagalli nodded before closing her eyes and lying back down to bed, she still tired from the less sleep last night. Athrun noticed that his wife was already in a deep sleep, he gently stroked her hair. His mind thought back about what his wife whimpered about her nightmare. Staring at her sleeping face, his wife must be really tired.

'Everything's gonna be fine… Athrun' this was the last thought before he decided to lie down beside his wife.

* * *

**Next morning, Attha Mansion**

"G?" Sai said with confused "what do you mean?"

He was walking inside the Athha's manor with Milliaria, they were discussing about what the investigate team have found after the explosion. Milliaria held the photo of the object which they believe it was the cover of the dynamite. although the force from the explosion made the metal to be dented but it could be seen the big gold letter 'G' printed on its surface.

"You're not the only one who want to know the answer Sai, everybody also questioned about this" she replied "that's the only thing we've found inside the server room"

He nodded "Too bad the entire servers were destroyed, I bet the culprit wanted to delete all the evidence to prevent us finding his identity."

"But the injured guard said the culprit is very strong in the fight-combat, he said he got punched and kicked and even avoid the bullets!. I bet he's not the human."

"What? If it's true, it would be like the action movie." Sai amazed

"You should not feel admiring him Sai! " Milliaria put hands on her waist and kept walking "the whole files of Orb were stolen and we still don't know why, this was like the start of the war! What if it… Ouch!."

"Milly!"

Miliaria suddenly stopped walking and could felt her body was bumped with a person walked on the corridor. She started to fall down to the ground but luckily Sai was fast enough using his arms to grap her body, or not she might have hurt herself. But the unlucky person has already fell on to the ground with books and papers were scattered all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Milliaria asked

Both of them looked at the person, she was the teenage girl like Millaria dressed in the shirt and knee-length office skirt, with the long straight black hair tied half a head, looking unconfident. "I'm okay, thank you. I'm so sorry it was my fault to not be careful when I walked"

Milliaria smiled back to her. The girl then got up from the floor and started to collect the books on. Milliaria and Sai helped her picked up all the books as well. Sai looked at the girl with curious. "Hmmm, how come I haven't seen you before?" asked Milliaria.

The girl answered shyly while collecting the books "I'm just started working here this week, Miss". Then three of them heard the footsteps approaching, Miss Myrna hurriedly walked toward them.

"No, no Miss Brown the library is on the other wing." She panted "oh Sai and Milly she's the new secretary of Lady Cagalli, she just came to work this week."

Milliaria looked at her with surprise "Oh! Really, you're the secretary then nice to meet you I'm Milliaria Haw and this is Sai Argyle, we are the crews of Archangel. And you're…"

"I'm Aya, Aya Brown." Said the girl "Archangel's crews are surely heroes for me; I feel so pleasure to meet all of you. I'm so sorry I just arrived here and still not familiar with this place and finally getting lost. Err, I think I have to go, very nice to meet you."

Aya bowed to three of them and began walking to the library. Milliaria then noticed that her friend still kept staring at the girl all the time, she have not seen him like this since he was engaged with Flay Allaster three years ago.

"She's very pretty isn't she?" she teased him, making him shuddered "You've been staring at her since Miss Myrna walked in."

"What? Me? No, of course not!" Sai refused immediately, she could see the red spot tint on his face

"It's already write on your face, Master Sai" Myrna commented "but I also think she's very beautiful as well. I heard that she graduated from the states."

"Really!" Milliaria said happily "I should meet her more often, I really want to chat with her more, right?" she used her elbow to poke her friend and walked away. Sai touched his waist and cried out

"That hurts you know"

* * *

**Mobile suit base, Onogro island**

Kira, Lacus and Kisaka was watching the deep red mobile suit landing on the base, then not so long they saw two people came out from the cockpit. Cagalli and Athrun were arrived at Orb. All of them were heading to the manor.

"Situation?" Cagalli asked her guardian

"We are examining the dynamite's cover, it was the only thing we've found inside the room" Kisaka replied "Hopefully we could know more clues about what was happen. You will also need to talk to the media about this Cagalli."

Cagalli panted "I know, but I wonder about the aim of the culprit for this."

"By destructing the server, surely the aim was to steal the data" Kira claimed "only the guards and IT staff could get access to the room" he exhaled "the possibility that it could be people from outsider or.. the insider."

Kisaka then turned on the screen for all of them to see the image "this is the dynamite we found, with the letter 'G'. I think it does have a meaning of something. Because it seems like it was designed very well, compact and efficient to blow up the whole room."

Athrun then stood up and looked at Kisaka "Kisaka-san, is there any of the past events or any of people who's got enraged by the government?"

Everybody stunned to what Athrun just said

"Athrun?" Cagalli shouted

"I think it might be high possibility, since the most important files stolen was the criminal's record." He informed "During the war, there were people who support or against the ideas of Orb. I believe the record is stolen because they want to find out something inside. But we rather be quick to figure this out. I'm afraid it will not end just like this."

Athrun continued "I know identifying the culprit is also important but we still need to know the reason behind the explosion too."

Kisaka replied "I do not like your idea much Admiral but we could try, I will inform the IT staff to help us. Mister Argyle has already came back, I could ask him to take this duty."

Cagalli stunned hearing the name "Sai? He's back?"

"Yes, Cagalli-san" Lacus giggled "He said he felt so sad that he missed your wedding but he did sent you the congrats email, and hope you're not too busy reading it."

"Really? too bad I haven't checked my email since I was too err.. busy" her face suddenly went red when she thought about her honeymoon with her husband. Lacus then understood and just giggled a bit.

"Did you two have a good honeymoon?" she continued asking them, and not only Cagalli; Athrun's face was getting redder as well.

"Lacus! How could I answer this in front of everyone?" Cagalli shyly answered, they have stayed for honeymoon only for 3 days but it was too intimate to be told to others. "The island was so nice, Athrun drove a small yacht and we visited Maldives since it's not far away from the island."

"You still got a lot to tell me, Cagalli-san" Lacus said and touched Cagalli's shoulders , she whispered to her ear "Did you like the dress Milly prepared for you?"

Cagalli found herself could not answered anymore, her face was now red as the tomato. It was only Kira who's the only one getting confused and curious.

* * *

็You see, I've added the new character in this chapter.

Very secret girl

See you soon in nx chapter :))


End file.
